watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sometimes You Still Lose
"Sometimes You Still Lose" is the 44th and final storyline mission in Watch Dogs, and the first mission of Act V. It is the final story mission of the game, if Guys Like Us isn't counted. Mission objectives *Reach the Bunker. *Locate Damien. *Gain entry into the central CTOS building. *Upload T-Bone's virus into CTOS. *Shut down CTOS. *Use a boat to reach Damien. *Find Damien. Plot After Clara's death, Aiden heads back to the Bunker, and starts to send the data of the hard drive to WKZ-TV. Then, T-Bone comes and as they talk about the Bellwether, Aiden realizes that Damien doesn't want the blackmail on the hard drive, he wants the code which allows full control of CTOS. After T-Bone suggests "burning" the code, Aiden decides to shutdown CTOS. To do that, Aiden goes to the Triomphe Tower, and tries to hack the CTOS from the router in the building, but a strict firewall prevents him from doing so. Then, Aiden calls T-Bone for help, and T-Bone sends Aiden a virus that "killed people when he used it last time". But, Aiden takes the virus and T-Bone says to him he has to upload it to 3 different points in order to use it. Aiden loads the virus under heavy police heat, and goes back to Triomphe Tower and shuts down CTOS. Then, Aiden sees that the Harbor Lighthouse's lights are on, and thinks that because it's the one and only place that CTOS is not implemented, Damien must be there. Aiden goes there, walks up the lighthouse and as he reaches the top, Damien welcomes him. After a little conversation, Jordi appears and points a gun at Aiden, explaining that he took another contract from an unspecified client to kill them both. Jordi tells Aiden to drop his gun, Aiden does so and takes out his phone, but Jordi sees it and tells him to drop the phone too. Aiden immediately hacks the lighthouse's bulb and makes it to blow, and as everyone is distracted, Aiden throws Jordi over the railing, grabbing Jordi's pistol in the process, and then shoots Damien in the head. Then, Aiden starts to talk: "I don't know what Damien wanted in those final moments. Death, I suppose. I thought I could fix a little girl's death, but instead it led to all of this - exposed lies, corrupted kings, a broken city. And me - a changed man. I don't look back anymore. I don't regret. I look forward. Everything is connected, and '''I'll use that to expose, to protect, and if necessary -- to punish'.".'' Then the credits will start to roll, and news of an upgraded CTOS breaks. The news then reveals that Yolanda Mendez has written a book about the vigilante, and that Rose Washington and the mayor, Donovan Rushmore is dead. After the credits, Jordi will call Aiden to tell him that he must deal with Maurice, and at that point the "mission" Guys Like Us begins. Tips This mission seems very hard, but it is actually easier than it seems. Two terminals for the virus upload (as well as the central CTOS building) are actually close to water, so steal a boat and ride the canal. Police cannot follow you there and you won't be affected by Damien's CTOS hacks (this leads to a funny "bug"; if you ride the boat, Damien tries to "block" your way by hacking all the bridges, actually removing them from your way and blocking the police). By using the "Disable Helicopter" hack, you practically cannot be killed on water. The hardest part is actually reaching and leaving the terminals, as this requires you to leave the water. The easiest way is to get close to the terminal without being noticed, then wait until the police give up the pursuit. It will last only a few seconds, but you can prolong the window using Disrupt Coms or cause a Blackout. You may also gain some time closing the gates behind you and initiating a Blackout. If you are killed after uploading the virus, there will be no police after you respawn. Video Walkthrough File:Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Part 198 - Act V - Sometimes You Still Lose File:Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Part 200 - Act V - Sometimes You Still Lose (Locate Damien) Trivia *After this mission, Blume Corporation announces the expansion of CTOS 2.0 across the whole world, hinting at a sequel of the game. *The Blackout will remain permanent until Aiden kills Damien. This is the second time a Blackout can last for an unlimited amount of time through a mission. The first time was in Bottom of the Eighth, the third is in Shut Down, the final exclusive contract from DedSec, and the fourth time is in Ghosts, a mission in the Bad Blood DLC. *If player loses the police while hacking the boxes, police will immediately start another CTOS scan to find Aiden. *A large portion of this mission can be skipped by managing to hack the heavily secured firewall on the first try. This is possible upon setting the look sensitivity to maximum, enabling you to turn the switches faster. When you successfully hack the firewall, an on-screen message will appear from Dedsec: "Do our eyes deceive? That hack was... impossible. How did you do that? You realize, together we could change this city." '' to which Aiden replies "''I can do that without Dedsec." After which he links to the satellite and creates a citywide blackout subsequently pinpointing Damien's location.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVJoOP0NWzY#t=3h21m25s *It is unknown how or why Jordi betrayed Aiden, as there was no explanation. However, given that Jordi had earlier told Aiden that there was a price on his head, it is likely he was seeking this bounty. *During the final cutscene, if the player fails to hack the lighthouse bulb or if they fail to perform a takedown on Jordi, Jordi will kill both Aiden and Damien. *Because Aiden was forced to drop his weapon on Jordi's command, Aiden shoots Damien with Jordi's pistol that was taken during the take down of Jordi. Damien attempts to pick up Aiden's original pistol from the deck to shoot Aiden and if the player waits to long to finish Damien, the mission will be failed with a video of Damien killing Aiden. It appears Damien did not bring a weapon of his own to the lighthouse despite assuming Aiden's intent to kill him. *In the end of the mission, Aiden hacks the lighthouse light, causing it to explode. However, this should have been impossible as the lighthouse does not have CTOS installed (Same with the lift you can hack to reach the lighthouse). *Depending on Aiden's reputation, the credits will show a news report on Aiden's recent activity in Chicago. If he has good reputation, the news will show him helping out the citizens of Chicago and will comment that he is praised for the slightest detail of good, stopping crimes and helping civilians. If he has bad reputation, a news report will show Aiden destroying police vehicles with a GL-94 grenade launcher, and the news reporter will say that anyone who follows him will be "prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." References Navigation es:A veces se pierde Category:Missions Category:Act V Missions Category:Missions in Watch Dogs